Survivor Malpais
Survivor Malpais is the 18th seasons of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 18 castaways were devided into three tribes of 6 members each. One of those tribe would have a returnee tribe. For this season, the Ghost Island theme is in play. It will allow contestants to use past items played during the 17 previous seasons. Those items have either matured into curses or benedictions. During the pre-merge phase of the game, the tribe and the tribe lost numbers. 3 main alliances were created : "Ghost Alliance" : Peter, TJ, Prateek & TJ vs "Best Alliance" : Tobias, Morena, Allyson & Travis vs "EAT" : Erin, Tobi & Al-Aqmar. At the swap, the old alliances stuck together to form a unity and vote out people not appart of those alliances. At the merge, the original decided to bound together in order to vote out all other alliances. Erin got in the middle of those alliances with EAT and the newly formed "duppy of tribe" consisted of Erin, Guillermo & Robert. Erin had control all over the merge with numerous item in her possession that she did not used during the game : the TJ Honeua idol, Alex Blood Vote and Debbie immunity idol. At the end, Erin won over Al-Aqmar in a 6-3 final vote. Twists * Ghost Island: The tribe that wins a Reward Challenge gets the opportunity to banish one member from one of the losing tribe to Ghost Island, a variant of Exile Island that is adorned with authentic props from past seasons, some of which are Hidden Immunity Idols and advantages that can be played this season. To obtain a relic, inhabitants must first smash an urn to earn the right to play a game of chance. Winning the game earns them the advantage. The playable relics were: **'Tai's White Rock:' During Season 12: Egypt Tal got eliminated from the game at Day 6 after a tribal where two ties occurred. He picked the white rock. For this season, the item has matured into sole tie breaker. The holder have the power to decide who goes home in a event of a tie. No one found this item during the season. No one found this item during the season. **'Alex's Blood Vote:' During Season 9: Europa Island Alex G blindsided his own partner Alex H by voting him out. For this season, the item has matured into vote reveal after tribal. Erin found this item but never end up using it. **'Peter's Double Vote:' During Season 16: Amazon Peter got blindsided with a double vote in his pocket. For this season, the item has matured into a fake double vote. No one found this item during the season. **'Shannon's Tribal Streak Idol:' During Season 14: Sri Lanka Due to Shannon winning almost every immunity during her season and not winning it, a idol was created to reverse her curse. For this season, the item has matured into a "immunity idol". In the tribe phase, the holder can switch the victory to another tribe. In the individual phase, the holder can switch the victory to another castaway (not to himself/herself). Erin used it to force the opposite tribe to face tribal on day 17. **'TJ's Honuea Idol:' During Season 7: Tetiaroa TJ used the Honuea idol to negate a majority of votes against him. In this season, the idol has matured into a super idol, usable after a vote is read. Erin found this item but did not used it. **'Kai inegiblity:' During Season 2: Marie-Galante Kai failled to submit during challenge, therefore, his vote were ineligibles during tribal. For this season, the item has matured into the power to negate a vote only usable at day 30 or day 33. Robert used successfully the item in day 33. **'Yougander's Megara Idol:' During Season 8: Saint-Paul Yougander used the Megara idol & the La Quille idol succesfully. For this season, the item has matured into one half of an idol (the other half is La Quille idol). Morena found it and when voted out, gave it to Robert. **'Yougander's La Quille Idol:' During Season 8: Saint-Paul Yougander used the Megara idol & the La Quille idol succesfully. For this season, the item has matured into one half of an idol (the other half is the Megara Idol). No one found this item during the season. **'Zachery's Ring of Fire:' During Season 10: Tūpai Zachery used the ring of fire to survive until the end. But he did not win the season. Due to Zachery not winning the season, the item has matured into a curse vote that will follow his holder until F5. No one found this item during the season. **'Praatek's black vote:' During Season 11: Hawaii only Praatek's black vote was counted during this tribal. For this season, the item give the power to the holder to cast a second secret vote. No one found this item during the season. **'Secret Mission N°2 :' During Season 14: Sri Lanka Tyler won the power to cast a secret double vote until he get voted out. Due to Tyler not winning the season, the item has matured into a restriction vote for the holder. However, the holder can restrict another vote of his/her choice each tribal. TJ found the curse during the first few days of the game and managed to survive until F5, allowing him to vote again. **'Miguel Faanui's idol:' During Season 15: Bora Bora Miguel used his idol but did not get votes against himself. The item has matured into a fake idol with a note "Miguel Faanui Idol". No one found this item during the season. **'Debbie immunity idol:' During Season 17: Vilcabamba Debbie didn't used her idol and won the season. The item has matured for this season as a idol that immune 2 people during a tribal. No one found this item during the season. * No Hidden Immunity Idol: For this season, there is no idol to be found in tribes beaches. Instead of that, contestant know that there is items to grab in Ghost Island. *'Tribe Swap:' On Day 13, the fourteen remaining castaways were spread from 3 tribes across two tribes of 7. Castaways Episode Summaries Voting History } | align="left"|Erin |— | |— |— |— |— | |— | |— | | |— | | | |rowspan="2" colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Al-Aqmar |— | |— |— | | |— |— | |— | | |— | | |— |- | | align="left"|Tobi |— | |— |— | | |— |— | |— | | |— | | | |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|TJ | |— |— |— | | |— |— | |— | | |— | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Robert |— | |— |— |— |— | | | |— | | |— | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Joe |— |— | |— |— |— | |— | |— | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Morena |— |— | |— | | |— |— | |— | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Debbie | |— |— |— |— |— | |— | |— | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Guillermo |— | |— |— |— |— | |— | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Yougander | |— |— |— | | |— | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Travis |— |— | |— |— |— | | | colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Prateek | |— |— |— |— |— | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Tobias |— |— | |— | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Peter | |— |— |— | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Allyson |— |— | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Kim |— |— | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Libby |— | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Tal | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | colspan="30" align="left"|'Notes:' The contestant could not cast a vote du to TJ's restriction item. The contestant could not cast a vote du to TJ's restriction item. The contestant could not cast a vote du to TJ's restriction item. The contestant could not cast a vote du to TJ's restriction item. The contestant could not cast a vote du to TJ's restriction item. The contestant could not cast a vote du to TJ's restriction item. The contestant was removed from the game for inactivity. The contestant was removed from the game for inactivity. The contestant was removed from the game for inactivity. The contestant was not able to cast a vote due to Kai ineligibility item played .